


Gratitude (Day Four)

by briqhtliqhts



Series: Gav800 Week [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Gav800 Week, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtliqhts/pseuds/briqhtliqhts
Summary: Connor had came by his apartment every day  to check on him and make sure he was surviving. The first day was mainly spent with Gavin having to listen to Connor go on and on about how disgusting the apartment was. He was pretty sure the android asked him about thirty times whether he’d ever heard of a vacuum or a number of other cleaning products. The rant was cut short by the appearance of Gilbert the Grey Tabby which completely distracted Connor from whatever he was talking about and amused him for hours on end until the cat got bored and ended up curled somewhere near Gavin’s head. The days and weeks that followed consisted mainly of them getting to know each other with Connor helping to change his bandages or give him the latest on whatever cases were being thrown around at work.“You never did tell me what happened to the guy.”





	Gratitude (Day Four)

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaay 4! First kiss! Shockingly this is my least favourite installation and this isn't at all how I planned for it to go but then my inner Gavin took over and I couldn't stop him. Enjoy!

“I don’t know how many times I’m going to have to remind you that the fact that you can still walk should be good enough for you but you really do need to take it easy. Just because you didn’t spend too much time in the hospital doesn’t mean you shouldn’t rest.”

They’d released him from the hospital within the week and he’d spent the past three and a half weeks laid in bed. He hadn’t lost any sensation and his motor strength was still on point. The knife hadn’t hit his spinal cord or his pancreas so he was good in that respect too. With the advancement in medicine he didn’t even need any old school treatment like colostomy bags and all that shit - no pun intended.

Now it was just a case of actually letting his body recover.

Connor had came by his apartment every day  to check on him and make sure he was surviving. The first day was mainly spent with Gavin having to listen to Connor go on and on about how disgusting the apartment was. He was pretty sure the android asked him about thirty times whether he’d ever heard of a vacuum or a number of other cleaning products. The rant was cut short by the appearance of Gilbert the Grey Tabby which completely distracted Connor from whatever he was talking about and amused him for hours on end until the cat got bored and ended up curled somewhere near Gavin’s head. The days and weeks that followed consisted mainly of them getting to know each other with Connor helping to change his bandages or give him the latest on whatever cases were being thrown around at work.

“You never did tell me what happened to the guy.” 

It was a late Thursday afternoon, Connor had clocked out of work early to come see him and they were currently laid back on the couch, feet up on the coffee table as they watched TV. It had taken almost the entirety of the three and a half weeks for Gavin to convince Connor that it was okay and he should join him in his lounging but now he was doing it and it just felt… right. It made being stuck in the dingy little apartment way easier than it usually was.

“What?”

This, though? Where Connor avoided the topic of conversation as much as he possibly could and chose to try and distract Gavin with some random little tidbit from work? Yeah he was over that.

“The guy that stabbed me. No one ever told me whether we got him or not. I can’t really remember anything from after he got me, not surprising really.”

Connor stood from his seat beside him and grabbed the two used cups from the coffee table before heading towards the sink. “I don’t understand why you’re so insistent on talking about this. Why does it matter?”

“Because I was  _ stabbed  _ and I want to know that the guy didn’t get away with it. Why are you so against talking about it?”

It was getting more infuriating by the second. As much as he loved- liked having Connor there, the fact that he wasn’t actually telling him anything was just pissing him off. He didn’t like being left in the dark and he wanted to know exactly what happened. This whole ‘it’s over it doesn’t matter’ bullshit pissed him off more than anything ever could and Connor was thrown in his face a few months back when he was deep seated in a hatred for every kind of android that ever existed. He just wanted to know what had happened. It felt like he was missing out on some important details.

“I just want to know, Connor, for fucks sake.”

The sound of a mug slamming down on the counter made him, and Gilbert, jump.

“I shot him.”

Well that wasn’t what he was expecting. He looked away from Connor and towards the grey tabby, letting it climb into his lap. He tried to remember, tried to find something that would just make all the memories come flooding back but he couldn’t. Nothing he was doing was working and he hated it. He hated that him not remembering was making Connor pull away, was ruining the little atmosphere they had created since he had been home from the hospital.

Gavin wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do. He felt like saying anything would either make Connor leave or it would make him even angrier.

Slowly, Gavin pushed himself up off of the couch, crossing across the living room until he was leaning against the counter next to the android. He stood for a moment, in complete silence. He thought that being closer would give him the opportunity to come up with something to do or say.

Connor turned slowly, looking at him with a clear question wrote across his face. 

Without really thinking, Gavin stepped forwards and pulled the other towards him. He wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist and held him close, resting his forehead against his shoulder. It had been a long time since he had been this close to someone willingly, or at least with no complaints coming from him. He didn’t really know why he was doing it - or maybe he did. 

Maybe this was his head finally deciding to do something about that excitement, those emotions that being with Connor managed to drag out of him, even if he didn’t really understand them all himself.

“Thank you, Connor.”

There was yet another moment of silence.

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Because… because of a lot of things. I’ll tell you later.”

It seemed to be enough of a reason for the time being because Connor’s arms slowly wrapped around him in return, conveniently placed over his shoulders, as far away from his wound as he could possibly be. The emotions that hit Gavin at the movement was something that he hadn’t felt in a long while, since way before his teens back before the androids hit the streets, before he had even decided that he wanted to become a Detective.

It was coming home.

And wasn’t that ironic? The once android hater was now falling for a damn android, spent his time wondering what the android thought of him. It was stupid. Then again, Connor had never just been an android had he? He’d been the deviant hunter, created in a way to integrate with the rest of the team as well as he could. He was the one that beat the shit out of him and then infiltrated the Cyberlife tower to lead thousands of androids through the streets of Detroit.

He pulled away slightly to look up at the other, trying to figure out what the next move was going to be. It was decided for him by the android himself who looked down at him for a moment before he closed the space between them.

The first thing Gavin noted was that Connor had  _ soft  _ lips. They were soft, gentle, almost delicate. They were great.

Connor, apparently, wanted the kiss to be something short, something that was just a peck. Gavin wasn’t having that. As he pulled away, Gavin leaned forwards, pressing up onto his toes slightly, as embarrassing as it was, his arms tightening around the slim waist as he held him close. 

Everything was suddenly making sense. It was almost like when they had managed to solve that case with the two suspects. When everything came together in the end they both felt stupid for missing something so obvious. All those emotions, thoughts, feelings were making sense and Gavin was feeling even more stupid for missing everything and not putting it together sooner. It was a shame that it took so long for him to figure it out and that it took him getting stabbed for everything to make sense but at least it had finally happened.

Eventually he knew that he had to pull away and he slowly dropped back, looking up at Connor as they parted. His arms were still loosely around the waist, keeping Connor from leaving him.

“So…”

“Your lips are stupidly soft.”

No. Wait. He wasn’t meant to say that out loud. Well fucking done, Reed.

“Well thank you,” Connor responded, breathing out a laugh. “This wasn’t where I was expecting today to end up but I’m glad this is where we ended up.”

“How long have you-” 

“Since the case.”

Well at least he wasn’t the only idiot. There was a thought that struck him, a slight memory from the stabbing. It was just a couple of words, probably something that wasn’t even all that important. It may get him a slap and it may ruin the moment but he couldn’t help himself. A grin crossed his face as he looked up at him, squeezing his arms around him slightly.

“You shoulda just made a move, Tincan. You’re always right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all feedback is appreciated. If you want to chat or send prompts then hmu @ bry-k800 on tumblr <3


End file.
